Persona: Distorted Soul
by Zerokai9
Summary: Peace is being disrupted in the city of Hamasaki. People have been falling into comas, only to have their entire body stop functioning. All of these events relate to a rumor where if you touch your reflection in a pool of water, you'll be transported to your "Perfect World". The balance of peace is in danger, and the task of restoring it lies in the hands of Kisuke Kazuki.


**A/N: Guess what? I'm writing a Persona fanfic! This is an original story set in the P3/P4 universe, but don't expect any characters from those games play a major role aside from a cameo or two, meaning this fic will feature lots of OCs, so turn back now if that turns you off.**

**Finally, I will need assistance for this story, so if I ask for any ideas and you feel like showing your (most likely superior) imagination, by all means. **

**To anyone looking for Symphonic Abyss, I will be trying my best to work on that, but no guarantees. See Chapter 9 for more details on what I mean.**

**Persona belongs to ATLUS. **

0o0o0o0o0

[Sunday, 4/9/13: Cloudy]

(Train heading to Hamasaki City; Cabin Three)

The sounds of a bullet train hammering across the steel tracked echoed throughout cabin. Near the back of the cabin, a teen with red hair and equally red eyes stared out the window through his rectangular glasses. He was wearing a black hoodie zipped up to the buttons of his dark grey polo shirt, jeans, and brown shoes.

"Attention all passengers, we shall be reaching Ichiba Station in 15 minutes." The booming announcement interrupted Kisuke's thoughts, "All passengers getting off at Ichiba Station, please take care of your carry-on baggage as we reach the station. Thank you."

"Almost there, huh? Sweet! This train ride's killing me!" 16-year-old Kisuke Kazuki said happily to himself as he stretched in his seat. He had been on the train for hours, ever since this morning, and was still tired from when he woke up so early.

"I guess I could spare a few minutes. *yawn* Yeah, just a few…" He wasn't able to even finish the sentence before nodding off into a peaceful sleep.

Or so he thought.

0o0o0o0o0

(?)

"Hrg… huh?" As Kisuke's eyes fluttered awake, he suddenly felt a change in the atmosphere. A drastic, yet subtle change. "What the…?!" Quickly shaking the sleepiness out of himself, Kisuke looked around only to see everything in…wherever he was blue. A deep and somehow relaxing blue. Taking a closer look, it seemed that he was in a private jet. Kisuke would have examined the room he was in further, but a voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Welcome… to the Velvet Room."

Snapping his head forward, Kisuke was surprised to see a balding old man in a tuxedo in front of him. But that wasn't the unusual part about him; it was the long nose that stretched out in front of the old man's bloodshot eyes. Kisuke shuddered when the Old Man grinned as he stared at him.

"Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world. I have summoned you here from within your dreams." The Old Man tried to reassure him, but Kisuke was still understandably on edge.

"What? How? …Man, note to self: no more ramen before train rides."Kisuke said to himself. The Old Man simply chuckled.

"My name is Igor, Master of the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, consciousness and unconsciousness. It can only be entered when one who has signed a contract or has the potential."

"Your still not making any sense, Old Man." Kisuke deadpanned. "Man, what a weird dream."

Igor then gestured to his left, and Kisuke was shocked to see a beautiful blonde woman sitting on a couch next to Igor's comfortable-looking chair. She was wearing a dress and heels that matched the color of the room, and Kisuke had to stop himself from letting his eyes wander to her stocking-clad legs. The woman stared at him through golden yellow eyes, before a smile graced her red lips. "Greetings. My name is Margaret (1). I look forward to assisting you on your journey."

"Journey?" Kisuke repeated.

"Now that we have our introductions complete, would be so kind as to introduce yourself?" Igor cut in.

Kisuke hesitated, as he was still suspicious about this whole thing. Besides, this was a dream, right? But it felt so real…

"My name is Kazuki Kisuke." He introduced himself, decided that telling the truth would be the quickest way out.

Igor's smile widened, "Good. Now, do you believe in fortune telling?"" He changed the subject in the blink of an eye.

"What?" The red-haired teen asked, clearly off guard, "N-no, I guess not…"

"Well then, it seems that you have an… intriguing destiny upon you." Igor said as he pulled out a deck of tarot cards, shuffling them like a pro. Kisuke wouldn't help but be captivating by Igor skills.

"Now then, let's take a look into your… possible future." Kisuke was confused. Igor grinned. "The future is never set in stone. What I am about to tell you is not your absolute destiny, rather a glimpse into the possiblities of your quest." Igor explained as he flipped over a card on the table between him and Kisuke.

The card was of a tower getting blown in half by lightning. Below the card was the Roman Numeral XVI.

"The Tower, in the upright position." Igor explained, "This card represents a sudden or unexpected change in the immediate future, possibly destruction or ruin." Kisuke winced at that revelation, "It would seem you will have a drastic change in your destiny. Will you be able to adapt accordingly, or will you drown against the current caused by the broken dam?" Igor asked metaphorically. Kisuke's fists tightened, but he didn't say anything.

As another card was flipped, Kisuke was unsure of whether or not to be relieved. The card in front of him was a moon with a face on it and… a lobster (2)? The Roman Numeral below it was XVIII.

"The Moon, also in the upright position. Hmm…" Igor closed his eyes for once and looked down, as if in thought, "This card represents mystery and confusion. It would appear…" he began as he returned his gaze to Kisuke, "…that destiny has quite a bit in store for you." Igor chuckled short and quietly.

"So, what? What does this have to do with me? Give me some answers here!" Kisuke raised his voice. Igor ignored him, and Margaret spoke up.

"In the coming days, you shall enter a contract. Afterwards, you will enter the Velvet Room once more." She told the still fuming Kisuke cryptically. Kisuke was about to speak up before his vision began wavering.

"I apologize, but our time is running short." Igor spoke as Kisuke's vision began to darken, "Farewell, until we meet again." Those were the last words Kisuke heard before blacking out.

0o0o0o0o0

(Train heading to Hamasaki City; Cabin Three)

"Gah!" Bolting out of his sleep, Kisuke glanced around to find himself back in the train heading for Hamasaki City. _"What was that dream?! Igor, Margaret, Velvet… Jet? Argh, this is so confusing!"_ Kisuke gripped his forehead with his palm, as if trying to stave off a headache. But before he could groan any longer, an announcement was heard.

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived at Ichiba Station. All passengers getting off now, please make way toawrds the exits." The bland tone of the intercom informed.

"Huh. Here already? I guess I did snooze for awhile. Oh well." Grabbing his bag for overhead, Kisuke immediately made his way to the exits.

0o0o0o0o0

(Ichiba Station, Platform 3)

"Alright, Hamasaki City, here I- oof!" Kisuke was cut off by tripping at the doorway to his subway, falling flat on his face. "…come." As he picked himself up, he looked for the two peole who were supposed to pick him up._ "Did they forget or something?"_ He then looked the packed station some more, _"Then again, this place is pretty crowded. Maybe I should find somewhere that they can easily find me…" _Walking away from the train, Kisuke looked for a place to sit until-

"OOOOOONII-CHAAAAN!"

"Wah-OMMPH!" The feel of someone slightly smaller than him tackling his back was the last thing he felt before landing face-first into the floor. Again. Still, the enthusiastic, high-pitched voice sounded oddly familiar…

"Kaede?" Kisuke asked as the lump on top of him lightened up.

"Yep! Long time, no see, Onii-chan!" Kiuske picked himself up to see the smiling face of his twin sister, even though they looked like complete opposites. Kaede Miyuki had cobalt blue hair that felt just past her shoulder blades and covered her left green eye (3) compared to Kisuke's light red hair that was sweeped to the right on his forehead and blood red eyes. She was wearing a cream turtle neck and a dark brown skirt, black tights, and ruby red boots.

Yep, they were twins, with Kisuke being the elder by 11 minutes. Kaede was always the more hot-blooded and hyperactive one, though she had a down-to-earth personality. Kisuke was the calmer and quieter of the two, but still raised his voice when necessary.

Kisuke smiled. He hadn't seen his sister in years, and it seemed she hadn't changed a bit.

"Kaede," A stern, but warm voice sounded, "I understand your happy to see your brother, but was that really necessary?" Turning to the voice, the twins saw a woman in a business suit with the same hair color as Kaede's, except pulled back into a neat but not tight bun. It was Haruka Miyuki, the twins' mom.

"C'mon, Mom! Can you blame me for being excited to see Onii-chan in the flesh again?" Kaede pouted. Her mother smiled.

"I guess not. Anyway…" Haruka turned her gaze to Kisuke.

"Hey, Mom. How've you been?" Kisuke asked, "You look a bit different from last time I saw you."

"Well, it has been eight or so years." Stepping forward, she hugged Kisuke, "Oh, you look so HANDSOME all grown up!" She exclaimed happily. Kisuke just smiled wider as he hugged her back.

"And you call me immature." Kaede deadpanned in the background.

Releasing him from her hug, Haruka gestured to Kisuke and Kaede to follow her. "Come on, you must be tired from the train ride. Let's order some take-out and we can discuss matters at home." She smiled.

"Sounds good." Kisuke nodded. As he followed his mom out to where her car was parked, he couldn't help but be amazed by what was around him. Ichiba Station was connected to a mall, and as such the mall was huge and packed with all sorts of shops.

"Man, I didn't think Hamasaki City was going to be like this."

"It's a wonderful city." Haruka said, "I'm sure you'll love it here." She said as the three reached her car and climbed in.

"There's all sorts of stuff around here: arcades, movie theaters, restaurants…" Kaede listed, "Oh! And we're not too far off from the beach! We can go there during the summer!" The car then began to move, driving off into the city.

"Sounds great." Kisuke said as he envisioned everything Kaede said, looking out the window as he did.

"Don't get too excited. You two still have school, remember?" Haruka reminded the twins.

"Yes, Mom." The twins said simultaneously. Haruka simply smiled humorously.

"Don't worry, Konpeki High School is a wonderful high school, isn't it, Kaede?"

"It's good, I guess." Kaede shrugged. "I could introduce you to a couple of my friends so you aren't just hanging with me the entire time." Kisuke noticeably flinched at the comment. He wasn't very good around others, especially because he didn't know anyone at school except for Kaede. His sister noticed this, and gave him a reassuring smile, "Hey, don't worry. You'll fit in. Trust me, okay?" She asked, smiling kindly. Kisuke just nodded and smiled back.

_"It's good to be with you guys again."_ He thought to himself as Haruka drove them to a restaurant.

0o0o0o0o0

[Evening]

(Miyuki Household, Living Room)

"We're home!" Kaede spouted cheerfully as she, Haruka and Kisuke walked through the front door of her house. Kisuke let out a breath of relief as he dropped his bag on the floor in front of the entrance and kicked his shoes off. The smell of take-out ramen filled the air of the Miyuki Household.

The house was a really nice, to Kisuke's standards anyway. It wasn't big or small, too open or too compact, everything was just right. The entrance was connected to the living room and kitchen, while to the left was a staircase that led up to the second floor. Modern furniture decorated the house, from couches to chairs (4).

"Can we eat now? I'm starving." Kisuke asked Haruka.

"Of course. Sit down at the table near the table over there and we'll eat." She pointed to the table in the living room, "Kaede, get us some drinks, please."

"Okay." Kaede headed to the kitchen.

"I'll have a Dr. Salt Neo!" Kisuke called after his sister.

Soon, the family was sitting around the table, just ready to eat when Haruka raised her glass of water, "To Kisuke. Welcome to Hamasaki City, son."

"Thanks." Kisuke raised it can of Dr. Salt Neo and tapped it with Kaede's TaP soda. The family then ate dinner, dabbing in small subjects like school, activites, and rules of the house. Soon, the ramen had disappeared, with Kisuke and Kaede left with their stomachs feeling like they're about to burst.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kaede excused herself, leaving Haruka and Kisuke alone. Haruka glanced at her son.

"Kisuke." She said.

"Yeah?"

Haruka sighed. "I know this will be a difficult question, and I perfectly understand if you don't want to answer, but…"

"What is it?" Kisuke asked, tilting his head.

"How've you been… after Tsuyoshi's… your father's death?"

Kisuke flinched. Gulping, he turned away, hands shaking. "Okay." He lied. Haruka just sighed. Then, the sound of flushing was heard as Kaede walked back into the room. Looking btween her mother and brother, she tilted her head.

"Did I miss something?"

"No. Could you go show your brother his room?" Haruka asked and she looked at Kisuke as he calmed down. Kaede smiled one of her bright smiles.

"Of course! Follow me, Onii-chan!" She said as she ran to the stairs.

"Hey, wait up!" Kisuke called after her as ran to grab his bag.

Haruka smiled to herself. "I hope those two never change." She said to herself as she reached for a nearby book.

0o0o0o0o0

(Kisuke's Bedroom)

"This is where you'll be staying, Onii-chan." Kaede said as Kisuke looked around his new room. It was somewhat small, but nice enough. The bedroom had a green futon, a desk with some books on it, and a dresser.

"Not bad, I've seen worse." Kisuke admitted as he sat his bag next to his futon. He then proceeded to jump onto the futon and stretch. "*Yawn*, man, I'm sleepy."

"Mom says to get some sleep. School starts tomorrow, remember?" Kaede asked. Kisuke was barely paid attention to her.

"Right, right. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Kisuke said tiredly, already beginning to nod off.

"G'night, Onii-chan." Kaede said as she shut off the lights. Kisuke didn't respond, as he was already snoring.

0o0o0o0o0

_Personality Stats: Kisuke Kazuki_

_Bravery: Rank 1 (Nervous)_

_Intelligence: Rank 1 (Average)_

_Charisma: Rank 1 (Gruff)_

_Diligence: Rank 1 (Lazy)_

_Comprehension: Rank 1 (Ignorant)_

0o0o0o0o0

**…And that's that! Please, tell me how I'm doing. The basic format here is that one chapter is one day, like in the games. This chapter's kinda long because of all the introductions and exposition on the first few days, like in Persona 4. Hopefully, things won't be this long later on.**

**1) I'm including Margaret here because, well, there's no reason for her not to be here. So instead of introducing another sibling of hers, Margaret will be staying, but is much less stoic than she was in Persona 4.**

**2) Seriously, WHY'S there a lobster on the Moon Arcana? I've always wondered that.**

**3) Think Mitsuru's hair, just Minato's hair color.**

**4) Just for reference, The Miyuki Household will be similar to the Dojima Residence, mainly because I don't know much about Japanese houses and couldn't find much on Google to help me with that knowledge, so Dojima House 2.0 it will be for now and forever.**

**As always, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
